<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you like dresses? by jonaley5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367765">you like dresses?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonaley5/pseuds/jonaley5'>jonaley5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Dress Up, Flower Crowns, Gen, Grooming, Snufkin and Snorkmaiden are best friends, Snufkin in a dress, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws and a Tail, implied Snufmin - Freeform, no beta we die like men, will add more tags if needed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonaley5/pseuds/jonaley5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Say, Snufkin, how would you like to wear a dress for the Midsummer's Party?" Snorkmaiden asked innocently.</p><p>Snufkin paused for a moment, as if to ponder of an answer, "That'd be lovely." he shrugged, continuing to pick more flowers. Oblivious of the light bulb that lit on top of Snorkmaiden's head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mumintrollet | Moomintroll &amp; Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Snorkfröken | The Snorkmaiden/Snusmumriken | Snufkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ah, you made this?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this so that it’ll leave my head and because I’m bored. This is self-indulgent.</p><p>I have no knowledge of events in the books and other canon portrayal of any of the characters. Only following my headcanon and my acquired information gathered from reading fanfictions, I have watched only Moominvalley (2019) and clips here and there of 1990’s version. With that in mind, here are some changes for this fic;</p><p>•	Mymble Jr. is renamed as Mumble. Just because.<br/>•	Joxter raised Snufkin.<br/>•	Moomin and Snorkmaiden have broken up on mutual terms, they’re still good friends though. It’s fine.<br/>•	Snufkin and Moomin are boyfriends except neither of them like to admit that they are.</p><p>I’m afraid that I wrote this during quarantine and then old fucker mcgee took my phone and cut the internet off, leaving me in my shitty laptop with no access to the internet so I cannot gather any more information about the characters themselves.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Perhaps, it is easier if you have someone else carrying the other side instead of pushing it, Moomintroll.”</p><p>Moomin huffed, “That’s <em>very helpful</em>, Snufkin,” Moomin pushed the table forward, scratching the floorboards with an unpleasant sound, Snufkin covered his ears in retaliation. “Really lending a hand to <em>our</em> situation right now.” Moomin continued and Snufkin chuckled, “I just got here, Moomintroll,” walking over and propping his arms under the table, he carefully lifted the weight of the furniture from Moomin’s paws.</p><p>“Oh, thank goodness,” Moomin heaved. Snufkin only smiled at him, Moomin smiled back.</p><p>Little My gagged, “By the Groke’s sake, can you both do that lovey-dovey act later?” she says, biting into the apple on hand, “We have a table to carry outside, you know?” she added, waved her hand. Moomin glowed red, “Says the one that’s lounging on the table. You aren’t even doing anything!” he sputtered, glaring at the smaller mymble who decided it was a good time to sit on table while they’re carrying it.</p><p>“And don’t you think it’s about time you help us, Little My?” Moomin sneered.</p><p>Little My raised an eyebrow, “About time? <em>Psh</em>!” she took a few bites on the apple, standing on the table, “Every time is always the perfect time for standing on tables!” proving her point by stomping her boot on the table, Moomin yelped at the sudden weight.</p><p>“It wouldn’t be such a bother if you aren’t standing on it now!” Moomin cried.</p><p>Snufkin decided it's time to end their banter, knowing that the two won’t end their arguing if no one broke it apart, they’ve finally brought the table outside the Moominhouse, not like they’d notice.</p><p>“Okay, where do we put this?”</p><p>“Mamma said just a few feet away from the veranda,” Moomin answered, “I suppose here is alright?” he gently set the table down on the grass, Snufkin nodded and followed Moomin, dusting his paws off, “What else?” he question, assuming that Mamma would’ve given Moomin instructions but he only stayed silent and shrugged the question.</p><p>“Ugh,” Little My choked on her apple, “I might suffocate from all the <em>love</em> you both are giving out. I’m going to collect the flowers Snorkmaiden told me,” Little My jumped off the table, giggling and throwing the nearly finished apple at Moomin’s head, he glared at her, “maybe some fruit, too. I’ll leave you two both for your… whatever the hell you two were doing,” and she walked on the path to the forest.</p><p>Snufkin flinched at her use of curse word but finding it useless to scold her, he cupped his hands, “There are nicer flowers that way, Little My!” he yelled when she reached the bridge. Little My twirled to face who called, pointing to the east of the valley, she only rolled her eyes.</p><p>“I know that!” she yelled back, grumbling something before leaving both Snufkin and Moomin confused when she continued walking down the bridge, entering the forest, and disappearing from their sight.</p><p>“What?” Moomin asked no one.</p><p>“Best to leave her be. She can handle herself.”</p><p>“Ah, yes. Of course. I know that,” Moomin dusted his paws, following Snufkin back to the Moominhouse. “Why have you come anyways?”</p><p>In a slow pace, entering the veranda, Snufkin placed his paw on the knob, pausing, “You don’t want me here, Moomintroll?” he put his paw over his heart as if offended.</p><p>“No! I don’t mean it like that.”  </p><p>Snufkin laughed, “Then what is it?” he opened the door, making a bee-line to the stairs and greeting a quick hello to Moominpappa in the living room and Moominmamma in the kitchen. Moomin followed through, “You aren’t answering my question,” impatiently he said.</p><p>“Snorkmaiden came to me yesterday and told me to visit her room today.” Snufkin shrugged, “Show me something, she says, something I can bring in my travels, perhaps? I’m not too sure.”</p><p>“I hope you two get along well. The last time I left you both ended up in a flooding bathroom. It took quite some time to dry her bathroom, you know?”</p><p>“Surely not. That was a long time ago, Snorkmaiden and I get along just fine.”</p><p>“But Snufkin─”</p><p>“I’m sure it’s nothing to be worried about, Moomintroll. We can handle ourselves now.”</p><p>“Fine.” Moomin reluctantly agreed.</p><p>Snufkin patted Moomin’s shoulder and smiled at him, the troll smiling back. Moomin himself hadn’t realize that they’re in front of Snorkmaiden’s door, only noticing when Snufkin pulled away to knock. Except on the third knock, the door opened and before Snufkin can greet her, he was dragged in abruptly with a surprised squeal.</p><p>The girl hushed Snufkin’s protests of being dragged in, about to close her door until she was aware of the other person in front of her. Moomin waved timidly, his smile small and uncertain.</p><p>“Oh!” Snorkmaiden exclaimed, “Hello, Moomin! Didn’t see you there!”</p><p>Moomin stepped forward, “May I join─”</p><p>“Nope. Girls only! See you later!” ignoring Moomin’s comment, she slammed the door, leaning on it and sighing heavily. She waited for moment until the sound of Moomin’s footsteps shortly became quiet, letting Snorkmaiden know that the he is out of earshot of her room. She looked up at the sound of laughter from the person she dragged into her room.</p><p>“That was quite rude of you.” Snufkin amused, situating on the floor when Snorkmaiden pull him. His hat was crooked, yet he paid no attention of it. Snorkmaiden paced forward, offering both of her paws, “Oh, shut it now, Snufkin. This is a surprise for everyone, including Moomin. No exceptions,” the boy accepted the offer and then he slowly stood up with her help.</p><p>“That wasn’t what I meant,” he dusted his smock and fixed his hat in place.</p><p>The girl crossed her arms, eyebrows raised, “What do you mean then?” her voice mused with playfulness.</p><p>“The way that you dragged me in, I mean.”</p><p>Snorkmaiden giggled, “You and I both know that the walls in this house are that thin! I can hear you both from the other side,” she hurried to the door, checking if she locked it (it wasn't locked), “I have to let you in before he sees <em>that</em>.”</p><p>All eyes were placed on the <em>thing </em>that sat on her bed, “Yes, that. It’s a dress.” Snufkin said, walking closer to examine the said dress. Snorkmaiden rushed close next to Snufkin, patting his shoulder.</p><p>“It’s for you. I think it only makes sense that I make you one, after our talk about dresses and all that stuff,” she says with pride bubbling its’ way in her voice.</p><p>“Snorkmaiden… this is─”</p><p>The girl fled to her bathroom, dismissing Snufkin, “Let’s get you cleaned up first,” she says, turning the faucet in her tub, “you’ll wear it for tonight.”</p><p>Snufkin trailed along Snorkmaiden who sat on her knees beside the tub, standing behind her back, curious and amused, “For the Midsummer Party you mean?” he asked, troubled.</p><p>“Why, yes!” she answered, grabbing her soap from the shelf and pouring a generous amount into the water. “Obviously.”</p><p>“Wait!” he cried. Snorkmaiden turned to face Snufkin, her eyes sparkled of patience and interest.</p><p>“Moominmamma didn’t say anything about dress-ups!” Snufkin swallowed his doubt, he continued, “And you know that I won’t stick around for too long in the party,” he played with the hem of his smock.</p><p>Snorkmaiden placed her paw on the other’s arm, bringing him down the floor next to her, “Moominmamma won’t mind dress-ups ─ she will be delighted, thrilled even! I know how you feel about parties like these. All the attention, the spotlight, on you; can be too much, believe me, I know. You can escape to my room and leave it here if you don’t want to hang around anymore. I won’t stop you,” she paused, “anyone won’t.”</p><p>Snufkin wrinkled his nose, “I…” eyes wandering around the room until landing on the tub (now filled with bubbles).</p><p>“Okay, fine,” he sighed, Snorkmaiden gleefully pat his arm again, “that’s reasonable. I suppose I bathe first?” he asked.</p><p>With a wide grin in his face, he dipped his paw in the water, teasingly showering droplets to Snorkmaiden who faced away. Snickering, she countered his shower by cupping little amount of water on her paw and tossing it to his face. “Sharp eye you got there, Snufkin. <em>Really</em> stating the obvious,” sarcastically she says, yet playfulness bubbled in her voice, her arm shielding her eyes when Snufkin repeated his actions, “then again, like what dear Moomintroll said, hopefully it won’t end up like last time. You better stay put this time.”</p><p>“Can’t promise you that, Snorkmaiden.” Snufkin giggled, his tail wagging enthusiastically.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Snorkmaiden left Snufkin all alone in her bathroom when the boy told the not-realising girl that he has to get “ready” before entering the tub. She left mumbling apologies and her fur flushed with glowing red of embarrasment. By the time Snufkin called her back, Snorkmaiden wasn’t so sure if he went in the tub or in a towel.</p><p>After bickering that he is indeed in the water, she started doing his hair. Snufkin dropped her bottle of shampoo on the tub, spilling more shampoo than intended and bubbles went everywhere. In the end they managed by draining some of the water and filling it again.</p><p>When washing Snufkin’s hair, Snorkmaiden struggled, getting her plenty of times in his hair and because Snufkin simply won’t stay put.</p><p>”Have you ever brushed your own hair in your life?” she asked, arms exhausted.</p><p>He thought for a moment, “My father raised me,” he shrugged.</p><p>Snorkmaiden paused to think of his answer, “Oh... right,” she continued untying knots in his hair. They have to wash his hair twice to get it soft.</p><p>It was then they decided that his hair is done, moving on to scrubbing his back, arms (and paws), feet, and tail, washing away the dirt that stuck in his fur. Snorkmaiden left once more, fetching the dress and the towel and laying them near for the boy to reach, leaving Snufkin to do the rest and dry. Only because privacy is a must and respected no matter what.</p><p>It didn’t take much time to wait for Snufkin to get dressed. <em>Thank god</em>, she thinks. However, it surprised Snokrmaiden and was delighted to see that he apparently knows how dresses work. When the girl asked how, he claimed that he has been surrounded by plenty other children who rather liked to play dress-up with him in a certain amount of time of his life. </p><p>They struggled on his hair again, not knowing if they should settle with a fancy hairstyle or simple. After another round of bickering, both came to an agreement to style with Snufkin’s usual hairstyle, a little more groomed and tying his growing mullet into a little ponytail with a green bow tied to it.</p><p>“The flowers may come in later,” says Snorkmaiden, tidying stray auburn hair, “I told Little My specific flowers, so it wouldn’t be a problem.”</p><p>“Is it now?” Snufkin bemused.</p><p>“I could’ve collected it this morning, but fresh flowers look better.”</p><p>The last thing they needed is footwear. Snorkmaiden have to borrow old boots from Snufkin’s older sister, Mumble's, finding that almost every footwear that Snorkmaiden can get her hands on in the household is either broken and old, or too big for Snufkin’s feet. Mumble's boots is the only one available in the house, hidden away in the attic gathering dust, she wasn’t sure if Mumble’s boots might fit him yet when Snufkin tried it on, it did (going surprisingly well to her design of the dress). The boots in question was a light shade of brown, accents of green earthy tones of little swirls and tiny flowers.</p><p><em>Lucky</em>, they both thought.</p><p>Snorkmaiden insisted that she add extra touches here and there. Insisting to puff powder on his face until he sneezed and arguing if he should put on earrings (they decided not to) until it reached the evening, finally finishing Snufkin’s new look.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Snufkin twirled, playing around with the dress in front of Snorkmaiden’s mirror, feeling the skirt flow with ease and soft fabric that did not irritate his skin. His eyes took a closer of the details that went into the dress, taking in the effort that Snorkmaiden put into it. She was pleased to see how Snufkin paid more attention the cuffs and seeing his tail waving happily.</p><p>The button shirt plain white, with a simple collar and near the hem of the cuffs were decorated with plenty of little, colorful flowers that swirled around. Over the shirt was a black vest, blending beautifully with tiny designs of stitches on the hems and simple buttons that Snorkmaiden salvaged from her own home. The vest itself was not too much of a tight fit, but nonetheless comfortable. Snufkin finally laid his eyes on the skirt; the fabric was a pleasant color of green, while nearing the end of the skirt was varying intricately patterned sizes of vines and flowers, with different motifs and colors, topping it off with swirls and spirals.</p><p>Snufkin stopped twirling to see himself as a whole, “I think I look weird,” he bashfully says, facing Snorkmaiden who sat on her bed whilst attempting to hide a small growing grin on his face.</p><p>“I think you look beautiful,” Snorkmaiden countered with a dreamy sigh.</p><p>“It’s weird, but I love it nonetheless. I like the little embroidery you did here,” he says, pointing to the little moomin that discretely hid at the right side of his skirt, “you covered the whole skirt with nicely done stitches, these look difficult, even for me. You must’ve taken some time on it for a while now did you?”</p><p>Snorkmaiden snorted, “Don’t underestimate the power of motivation,” she waved her paw, as if to brush it off as nothing, “It’s only been a month since that dress talk, and as soon as I thought of making you a dress, I knew I have to finish this one sooner,” says Snorkmaiden, a little shy from Snufkin’s gaze of admiration. Both turned to look at the mirror, the boy continuing to twist and turn with a giggle.</p><p>“There are some designs that looked wrong though, so you’re right, it’s such a pain, I have to ask Moominmamma for some advice,” Snufkin shot her a knowing, worried look, “Not letting her know about this dress of course,” she quickly assured, he sighed in relief.</p><p>“It’s worth it. Thank you, Snorkmaiden.”</p><p>“Aw, shucks, I know how much you wanted to try one pretty fancy dress. I had fun making it, consider it as a gift.”</p><p>“Thank you again, Snorkmaiden. I really do appreciate this.”</p><p>“Say another ‘<em>thank you’</em> again or I’ll push you off the stairs.”</p><p>The boy was about to tease back but interrupted when someone knocked on the door. An impatient knock, both knew too well who. “Hey Snorkmaiden, I got the flowers you told me to get,” Little My called from the other side, knocking even more.</p><p>Snorkmaiden ran to the door, hastily grabbing the flowers from Little My’s hold and pushing her out with a sorry and then slamming the door. Little My gasped at the sudden action, “That hurt!” she exclaimed.</p><p>“Sorry Little My!” Snufkin apologised whilst Snorkmaiden sat behind the other, carefully placing the flowers on her bed then started to stick the one on Snufkin’s hair. Little My scoffed when she heard giggles through the door, “Whatever. Moominmamma said that the party is about to start! Better come down quick before Sniff eats all of the food.” Little My said as she walked away from whatever they were doing, deciding that Sniff won’t have all the desserts for tonight.</p><p>While Snorkmaiden is fussing with his hair, Snufkin contemplated. Everyone in the valley attends the Midsummer party every year. That means everyone seeing him in a <em>girly </em>dress. He likes dresses, something that everyone doesn’t know about. He shouldn’t be worried, assured of the thought that every single one of them will like it. Surprised, but not disgusted. Although, he can name quite a few people in the valley that might ridicule him for wearing a dress, he tries to push away the thought, determined not to have his night ruined from a miniscule thought.</p><p>Tonight will be just fine, nothing to worry about. Besides, Snorkmaiden did offer that he can escape to her room if he felt something wrong.</p><p><em>Oh no, mother and father will be here tonight, </em>he internally screams.</p><p>“What’s with the face, Snufkin?” Snorkmaiden asks lightheartedly, worry stringing in her words, noticing the face the boy made. Snufkin did not say a word, unconciously playing with the bow wrapped around his tail. Fear written in his eyes, cheeks puffed, shoulders tensed and body stiffed, Snorkmaiden knew the meaning behhind that expression well.</p><p>“It will be alright,” she says, picking another daisy and inserting it carefully on his ponytail, “I’ll be right beside you when we go down and out there. Like I said before, if you want to leave then leave if the crowd gets too much,” she beamed happily, a smile of assurance and Snufkin felt free from his doubt.</p><p>“There! All done. You want me to wear a dress so that you won’t be alone─”</p><p>“Yes, please.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. how's the party?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Snufkin left the party, but not tired enough to take the dress off but curious to see if his father was around. The answer is yes, and Joxter did nothing but make fun of him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this father-son bonding. not making the summary sound rude but its all playful and all. no harm done.</p><p>cant control my self. this is finished. feedbacks of any kind are greatly appreciate muah</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone liked it.</p><p>Showering compliments to Snorkmaiden of her job well done and Snufkin for pulling it off beautifully.</p><p>Moominmamma and Mymble loved the patterns that Snorkmaiden stitched; both delighted to know that Snufkin cleaned up, albeit surprised since Snufkin voluntarily bathed. At one point through the night, Snufkin thought he heard Little My grumbling to herself that maybe she does want to wear a dress like his little brother’s, Snufkin mentally thought to tell Snorkmaiden about Little My’s dilemma later, she’ll surely be entertained to imagine the mymble in a dress. Sniff, oblivious as ever, paid no attention to the new look, hinting that Snorkmaiden should sell this dress.</p><p>Alicia dropped by, stunned to see Snufkin in a dress. She was only there for a limited amount of time, so she took this opportunity to see Snufkin dance.</p><p>Moomin's, however, was Snufkin’s favorite reaction. The troll stumbled on his feet when both Snorkmaiden and he went outside the Moominhouse, slowly approaching the party. Snufkin couldn’t help but accept Moomin’s offer to dance, enjoying how Moomin would pretend to look away from his eyes when Snufkin stared back up from their feet. Moomin fussed over the boy, handling him gently and flushing bright red whenever Snufkin tapped his snout.</p><p>Overall, the night went on smoothly; something that surprised Snufkin, observing those few people keeping their mouth shut (<em>must’ve taken a lot of willpower</em>, Snufkin thought, giggling to himself).</p><p>Snufkin sat under the veranda’s railing, legs swinging back and forth and leaning on the wall, away from the crowd. Snorkmaiden went off to entertain their guests in the party and just as promised, Snorkmaiden let him be if he wanted to be alone, yet he didn’t want to take the dress off just yet, enjoying the feeling of wearing one. Moomin left him sliced cake and strawberry juice on the table just in case, Snufkin doesn’t mind, he rather liked the attention from Moomin.</p><p>Gradually, he decided to untie his hair, carefully but mindlessly picking off the flowers piece by piece. He thought about how pleased his friends and family’s reaction were.</p><p>Speaking of family, he hadn’t seen his father with Mymble.</p><p>Snufkin was looking forward to seeing his father in the valley, keeping in mind that his father always took his time in his travels. Maybe he wasn’t home yet? No, no, Joxter promised them that he'd be back before the party, or before autumn drew near. Mymble knew that and Snufkin knew that. Joxter kept his word and would always arrive a few days before the annual celebration, going along with Mymble to lend an hand on the deck of looking after the kids and sparing some extra special <em>alone time </em>together. Snufkin asked his mother about his father’s whereabouts, curious to know where he had gone off to ever since the beginnning of the party; or if he was with her since arriving, that too.</p><p>“Your father was with me when we arrived,” Mymble answered, sipping her glass of wine, “he would’ve gone off somewhere. Check the trees,” she added, going on with her night. Snufkin wasn’t satisfied with his mother’s reply, but he was too tired to go on a hunt for his father; Joxter can fend for himself anyways.</p><p>That’s why he situated alone on the veranda where he let loose.</p><p>“That’s quite a nice dress, my boy.”</p><p>Snufkin jumped, startled of the new voice, almost falling off the rail when a tail wrapped around his arm to prevent him from falling off.</p><p>“Speak of the devil,” he glared up to see Joxter, on the roof, hanging upside down. Joxter snickered of his son’s reaction, releasing his tail around his boy, “Now that’st one way to greet your father like that,” he pouted, gracefully bringing himself down on the railing next to Snufkin with practiced ease.</p><p>Snufkin huffed, “I <em>would</em> do it properly,” he started, lips frowning, “if you didn’t sneak up on me like that. I was looking for you.”</p><p>Snufkin waved a paw for Joxter to come close, he obliged. The boy took his father’s hat and placed it on the table. Joxter, unaware of his son’s antics, was threw off-guard when he felt Snufkin’s paw in his hair. They stayed like that for a moment, before Snufkin pulled away with a hum, finally letting his father go from whatever he was doing . Even more puzzled, Joxter reached over his head, near his ear, it was a flower ─ the flowers that Snufkin wore in his hair.</p><p><em>Ah</em>, Joxter hummed in satisfaction.</p><p>“Aw, glad to know my son was looking for me — but being <em>found</em>? That’s just boring, where's the fun in that? Not my type of greeting,” Joxter slid off the railing, walking over to take Snufkin’s plate of sliced cake off the table, the boy only glared at him (that cake was supposed to be his after all), “I’ve heard folks talk about the dress. Quite the handiwork, I would say; didn’t think you have it in you, trying to woo dear little Moomintroll with your clothing,” Joxter mused, placing the plate down after eating the whole cake in one go.</p><p>Snufkin sputtered, his voice failing at the mention of Moomin, “Snorkmaiden <em>made</em> it for me, I didn’t request it, it’s supposed to be a surprise gift,” he narrowed his eyes at his father, “No other intentions, Pappa. That is all,” he added firmly, to prove his point.</p><p>“A surprise?” Joxter raised an eyebrow with a teasing grin, his paw reaching for the cup of strawberry juice, “How’d it fit you perfectly fine then?” asking before whirling the juice and downing the whole cup.</p><p>Snufkin shrugged, “Little My took the measurements ─ I don’t know how, but she did, so I didn’t question it further. Sneaky Little My,” he says, stretching out his arm to show the sleeves to his father.</p><p>Joxter slammed the cup down, wiping away strawberry juice dripping from mouth, “Sneaky Little My, indeed,” eyes sparkling of mischief and tail waving back and forth when his son noticed that he ate all of the food given to him.</p><p>Biting his lip to hold back laughter when Snufkin’s eyes read betrayed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Joxter lifted up the skirt for close inspection, Snufkin yelped in surprise when he felt the cool night breeze on his legs, “Your dress is far too fancy for my liking ─ whatever floats your boat, I guess.”</p><p>Joxter dropped his hold of the skirt when Snufkin pulled it away from prying paws. Joxter laughed at his son’s action, he continued, “Though I wouldn’t being in a dress, too. It’s fun. Your mother has too many spares. Like the short skirt she let me borrow, that one, tried it on. Not a good fit but she certainly did enjoy the way my ass looked from behind─”</p><p>“Pappa!” Snufkin choked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedbacks of any kind are greatly appreciated. </p><p>I kiss.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>